Family Matters
by ewriter
Summary: The team is all together. With their families. McDonalds trips and everything. A case soon to come. OOC. Don/Jess, Danny/Lindsay, Adam/Kendall, and Mac/Stella. Will try to update regularly. Please Read and Review!
1. Everyone!

Family Matters

Family Matters

Chapter 1: Everyone!

A CSI: NY story

By: Emma-lee (Ewriter)

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY then Danny wouldn't have slept with Rikkie, Danny and Lindsay would be together. As would Stella and Mac and Flack and Angell. Also we would see more of Adam and Kendall and someone would have a family. But as you can see I don't own CSI: NY or anything close to it.

"Mommy?" Called 3 year old Bonnie from her bedroom.

"What baby girl?" Called her mother, Stella from the kitchen where she was bathing Bonnie's younger twin brother and sister, Eliza and Andrew.

"Mommy cans me, Andy, Eliza, Rachel, and you go to see Daddy at work today? Please?" Asked Bonnie to see if her twin sister, the two younger ones, her, and her mother could go to the lab to see their father.

"Sure I guess sweetie. Go tell Rachel to get dressed and will you two please pick out clothes for Eliza and Andrew?"

"Sure Mommy!" Called Bonnie while she skipped over to her twin sister's bed and waking her up.

"Oh Eliza what are we going to do with your sisters? They are very attached to daddy. Do you two want to go in and see all of your aunties and uncles? I think you do. Now how about we got to your room and see what they picked out for you to where," said Stella talking to the twins in the bathtub in the sink.

"Mommy, we are all ready can we go now please?"

"Sure Rachel," Stella said as she buckled the twins into their carriers and carried them out with Bonnie and Rachel by her side.

When Stella finally got everyone into the car it was 15 minutes later. The five of them went to go see daddy and hopefully catch a lunch with him.

"Daddy!!" Screamed Bonnie and Rachel simultaneously as Stella herded her crew into the room.

"Hey girls," Mac said as he hugged his girls and then walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips while the two girls said, "Eww!"

"Hey baby, how are you?" Asked Stella.

"Good, missing you. When are you coming back to work we miss you here?"

"Well Mr. I make the schedule, I would say that was up to you. But what I mean is give me like another 3 days so I can finish the sitter's room and I will be ready. That is if you'll allow me. So what are you up to today? And where is everyone else?"

"Danny and Lindsay are in the break room. Danny is insisting she doesn't come back to work after today until after the baby. Also Kendal and Adam last time I saw them were cooing over little Lizzy, Kendal brought Elizabeth and Addie in today. Oh and Flack and Jenn are in the break room trying to get Danny and Lindsay to calm down and take a chill pill. But they also have Jenny and Marmie along with Brandon and Donny with them today, because Danny called Jenn over to take Lindsay home and Flack drove her. Do you want me to call down to Adam and Kendall to see if they can meet us in the break room and then we can figure out where all of us want to go for the rest of the day. We are all taking the afternoon off for family bonding and team bonding. So you want me to meet you three in the break room with these two?"

"Sure Baby," Stella said as she left and gave him a kiss on the way out.

"Hey guys," Stella said as she entered the break room with the twins on her hips.

Hey Stella and hey Auntie Stella. Were called in unison as the people in the crowded break room said hi. When all the hi's were exchanged Kendall, Adam, Elizabeth, Addie, and Mac walked in.

"Hey everyone. We all have the afternoon off and are going to spend it as a team at somewhere together. We will feed everyone first and then go somewhere like a park or a museum so we can all bond, kids and adults. Then, as long as it is okay with Danny and Lindsay, we are going to go to their house with the pool and have a big party with just our lab family, Okay everyone?" Said Mac.

"Yes!" Was herd from most of the kids.

"Okay, But where should we go that we won't be a nuisance to eat near?"

"Mommy," Started Marmie and Brandon, "Can we please go to McDonalds, Auntie Jennie said we would today," Pleaded the twin brother and sister, while around the room most of the kids had the same pleading look on their faces.

"Mac, is that okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Fine, now are we going to order a bus or is everyone going to ride in different cars?"

"Silly Daddy, we are going to ride in different cars of course," Laughed Rachel.

"Okay on we go!" Mac said as all of the parents got the kids coats on while they jumped up and down all excited.

I know it was very fluffy and not much to it but next chapter after McDonalds we are going to have a case. I know all of them are out of character. Please Review!


	2. Family Tree

Here is the Family tree kind of for the lab family

Here is the Family tree kind of for the lab family

I figured that you might need this because it might get a little confusing. Disclaimer, if anyone thinks that CSI: NY is mine say I. No one? Then I guess I still don't own CSI: NY. But the kids are mine.

Mac Taylor is married to Stella Bonasera Taylor

Bonnie, Twin of Rachel (3 Years Old)

Rachel, Twin of Bonnie (3 Years Old)

Eliza, Twin of Andrew (1 Year Old)

Andrew (Andy), Twin of Eliza (1 Year Old)

Don Flack is married to Jennifer Angell Flack

Jennifer (Jenny), Twin of Donald (4 Years Old)

Donald (Donny), Twin of Jennifer (4 Years Old)

Daniel Messer is married to Lindsay Monroe Messer

Marmalade (Marmie), Twin of Brandon (4 Years Old)

Brandon (Brady), Twin of Marmalade (4 Years Old)

Adam Ross is married to Kendall Novak Ross

Elizabeth (Lizzy), Twin of Addie (3 Months Old)

Addison (Addie), Twin of Elizabeth (3 Months Old)

Future:

Lindsay is pregnant with quints.

Jennifer is pregnant with triplets.

Stella is pregnant with triplets.

I may update this later with who I figure out if anyone gets pregnant again, also when the kids are born. If you have any ides for names please let me know!


End file.
